Miramax Films/Other/Summary
1st Logo (1980-1987) Nickname: "Filmstrip M" Logo: On a black background, we see the text "in association with" above the stacked words "MIRAMAX FILMS" next to a stylized "M" made of filmstrip. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme given from any soundtrack. Music/Sounds Variant: On some prints of David the Gnome, the last note of the Cinar logo's theme is heard. Availability: Very rare. Seen on many Miramax releases during this era. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1987-1999) WARNING: Due to profanity, videos of this logo will not be allowed on this site! Nickname: "Big M" Logo: A blue "M" in Gill Sans Ultra Bold zooms out of the screen to the left. It scrolls to the right, revealing "MIRAMA" in gold, and when it gets to the end, it disappears in a flash of light, revealing the letter "X". The word "FILMS (fit to the width of the word "MIRAMAX") with lines above and below it fades in below. A large "M" in black zooms out with a glowing blue corona surrounding it and borders the logo. Variants: * For a number of years until Disney acquired the company, "presents" in Script would fade in under the logo, depending on the variant. * On some films, the "FILMS" text is omitted. * Rarely, the text would be silver. * On some widescreen versions of this logo, the black borders touch the edges of the "Big M" or are cut off. FX/SFX: The "M", the glowing letters, the flash and the "Big M". Music/Sounds: A calm synth theme. On some films, the opening theme of the film is heard or is silent. Music/Sounds Variants: * On one film, the last two notes of the fanfare are cut off. * On some films, the double pitched version from the Family Films variant of this logo is heard. Availability: Used to be common, but due to chronic plastering with both 3rd and 4th logos, it's now uncommon, bordering on rare. Seen on many Miramax releases during this era. Scare Factor: Minimal. The flash might get to some, but it's a favorite among the logo community and look. 3rd Logo (1998-2008) WARNING: Due to profanity, videos of this logo will not be allowed on this site! Nickname: "Manhattan Skyline" Logo: We pan through a river to reveal a skyline (which is really a skyline of Manhattan). As the sun sets, the lights in the buildings start to turn on to form the print Miramax Films logo (simply in white, no glowy effects like last time) piece by piece. Variants: * A 4:3 fullscreen version exists. * There is a prototype version of the "20TH ANNIVERSARY" variant where the top text is either in orange or yellow, depending on the film quality. * For this logo's first official year (1999, even though this logo premiered in 1998), the words "20TH ANNIVERSARY" appear above. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The CGI effects are nothing short of perfect. Music/Sounds: The logo is usually silent or the opening theme of the film is heard. However, on some films, a pleasant orchestrated piece is heard with a few instruments in the selection. Music/Sounds Variants: * On some early films with this logo and some pre-1998 films, it uses the theme from the last logo! * On current prints and the Blu-Ray of one film, it uses the shortened theme from the next logo, possibly due to a botched plaster job. * On one print of one film, it uses the jingle from the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo (Merrily Roll Along), complete with Bugs Bunny chomping on his carrot and all, which also happened on the Miramax Family Films logo. The logo is plastered but the audio is intact. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on many Miramax releases during this era. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The dark background may surprise some. 4th Logo (2008- ) WARNING: Due to profanity, videos of this logo will not be allowed on this site! Nickname: "Enhanced Manhattan Skyline" Note: This is the standard, enhanced version of the last logo. Logo: Same concept as before, but instead of the skyline, we pan up to see the Brooklyn Bridge at sundown. As the sun sets, we pan to the buildings and the World Trade Buildings were gone (possibly due to 9/11). Like before, the lights form the Miramax Films (or in later years, Miramax) logo piece by piece. FX/SFX: A hybrid of CGI and live-action effects. Music/Sounds: Usually, a soft piano tune with city and coastal noises. Sometimes, the opening theme of the film or silence is used. Music/Sounds Variant: On some recent prints of 1987-98 films, it uses the music from the 1987 logo! Availability: Common. Seen on many Miramax releases during this era. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The background may surprise some still, but it's generally well-liked and may be annoying to those by plastering older logos, although the full logo is breathtaking to look at.